A Song of Ice and Fire
Hihi, so I am going to start this small little thing inspired by Game of Thrones, it's basically the Game of Thrones logistics applied to Panem, where there will be multiple houses battling for the throne. By the way, I wil possibly need a helper so anybody who wants to help is welcomed. You can submit as many tributes as you want but only one of them will be a "main character", note that I can potentially change a tribute's age to ages such as 30, 40 or higher so they meet their role better. Tribute Form Just link the tribute you want to apply, note this isn't a Hunger Games but a story, so I rather have characters can give me writting potential. I will possibly create families between tributes and slightly alter their backstories, but I will attempt to keep their concept the same. Contributer Form Just say in a comment "I like to tickledatpickle" and I will talk to you in PM. House Form So yeah I know y'all are a creative bunch so maybe that I could get a hand with Houses. House Name: Region: (It can be a district or a ecosystem such as tundra, island or plains) Traits: (How the people are, what they are specialised in, their views etc...) Banner: (What is their emblem, for example House Stark has the silver wolf against the white background) Words: (A saying that represents the family such as "Winter is Coming") Houses (Planning) House Redaai Farmers ''Line of Succession'' #Redaai #Redaai #Redaai #Redaai #Rosetta Redaai House Stinger Beekeepers, Subordinate House to Redaai House Marenostrum Fishing ''Line of Succession'' #Lady Marenostrum, 43 #Brooke Marenostrum, 17 - Alvida's big sister, heiress of Farshell #Alvida Marenostrum 16, she was kidnapped at age 8 in a pirate raid, Lady Marenostrum claimed she died of grief for her father weeks later the raid in which the father had died. House Calismere Luxury "Prevailing Through The Ice" ''Line of Succession'' #" Calismere #Karenina Calismere, 35 - Caspian's mother #" Calismere #Caspian Calismere, 17 - Karenina's son House Orlyn Located towards the north, House Orlyn is known for being the most introvert out of all the main houses. Dedicated to the study of the sky, writting of books and creation of machines. House Orlyn doesn't own that much land, it's main city Stargate is located by the sea, with a fortress to protect the port used for the creation of ships and trading being located in an elongated island known as Ice Claw. To the south of the Orlyn territory a town and tower known as Aurton is located, built for strategical reasons. After winning the War of the Dark Days they became rulers of Panem after defeating the previous rulers, Hosue Dœdron, killing all the blood members and destroying the old capital, Crown Hearth. ''Line of Succession'' #King Magus Orlyn, 62 - Samael and Chastity's father. Petra's Husband. #Queen Petra Orlyn, 43 - Chastity's mother. Magus' third wife. #Prince Samael Orlyn, 19 - Petra's Stepson, Chastity's Stepbrother. Heir to the throne. #Princess Chastity Orlyn, 13 - Petra's daughter #House Rayle. House Rayle House Rayle inhabits Ice Claw island, they are known for being shipmakers and engineers, most of the engineers live in Ice Claw Fort with House Rayle. The very small distance betwee Ice Claw and Stargate results on House Rayle and Orlyn having a closely knit relationship. ''Line of Succession'' #Maria Rayle, 78 - Grandmother of Victor, Eleanor, Reyna and Denver. #Arnold Rayle, 45 - Maria's son #Christopher Rayle, 32 - Maria's son, Father of Victor, Eleanor, Reyna and Denver #Deena Rayle (previously Stinger), 36 - Christopher's wife, Mother of Victor, Eleanor, Reyna and Denver. #Victor Rayle, 21 - Married to Lavander Rayle #Eleanor Rayle, 20 - Promised to Samael Orlyn. #Reyna Rayle, 19 - Assasin #Denver Rayle, 16 #Lavander Rayle, 18 - Married to Victor Rayle, pregnant The Sea Sorrow Pirates that roam the sea exploring islands and raiding cities. Category:Fan Fiction